


Deran & Adrian Ficlets & Oneshots

by Hugsfree-hugme (Noheawilstro808)



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Codas, Family moments, Fluff, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Soulmates AU, Swearing, Violence, drug usage, m/m - Freeform, mention of nudity, midnight sex, teenage years, the morning after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noheawilstro808/pseuds/Hugsfree-hugme
Summary: The couple that grew up together, fell in love in Belize but always sucked at timing.A collection of Prompts about Deran and Adrian who deserve to be happy.- Fluff (Featuring the Scout)- Protective teen Deran- Their first time- Craig's POV- Midnight Sex (Steamy and Sexy)- Epi 4x13 Coda (Deran and Craig talk)- Craig walks in on them- Hurt Deran/Protective Adrian- The morning after their first time- Soulmate AU (Seeing color after physical touch)





	1. Scout's honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Deran let Adrian burrow the scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deran and Adrian something fluffy and romantic

The closest thing Deran will ever have to a kid is the Scout. It was his baby and everyone knew it. So the first time Deran let Adrian drive it, he almost fell off his seat. 

Both him and Craig were hanging out at the drop before it opened and Adrian was complaining about having to start work in an hour. He still needed to get ready but his car was in the shop so he was planning on catching the bus when Deran threw him the keys. 

“Just take the scout. I am going to be here all day and if I need to go somewhere Craig will give me a ride.” Deran tells him, too preoccupied with working the knobs on one of the beer tabs, that he was completely oblivious to the looks both Adrian and Craig were giving him. 

“Are you sure?” He asked him, hesitant to take the offer. 

Deran looked at him like he was crazy before moving away from the tab and leaned in front of them on the bar. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because that car is your most prized possession. You threaten to cut my balls off the first time you finally let me drive it and that was practically a year after getting it.” Craig offered his two cents. 

Adrian couldn’t really blame him because he wasn’t entirely wrong. He knew how much Deran loved that car, so he couldn’t help but be a little touched that he trusted him to take it. Adrian knows Deran trusts him, they have years of friendship to thank for that but for some reason this gesture just feels so much more loaded. 

“Ok first of all Craig shut up, you would have been the same if I wanted to touch that stupid bike of yours. Second, Adrian stop looking like you are going to throw up. Real surf is not that far from here. Just go to work, have a good day and I will see you back at your place tonight okay. It’s not a big deal.”

Adrian nodded his head, struggling to get any words out. He decided he was better off not saying anything and just grabbed his jacket. He heard Craig laughing at him from his seat and used all his strength to punch him in his gigantic arm of his, before walking to the door.

“Thanks Deran. I’ll see you later.” He managed to say before leaving, praying to god, he doesn’t scratch that freaking car. 

~*~*~*~

Later on that night, he was in the kitchen shoveling down his dinner when he heard Deran making his way into the house. 

“Hey babe where you at?” He heard him call out and painfully swallows everything in his mouth.

“Kitchen.” He managed to say before putting his plate down and leaning on the counter. He watched as Deran took his jacket off and throwing it somewhere in the living room before making his way towards him.

“You are going to pick that up later.” Adrian scolds him, smirking at the blonde then turning around to take another bite of his plate. 

“Whatever, you and Chad are just as much of a hot mess. How was your day?” Deran answered back, not having the slightest care in the world about the jacket but walks over to Adrian and puts his hand on his hip, looking over at his food. 

“It was alright. Thanks for letting me burrowing your car.” 

Adrian tried to remain subdued as he hands over the keys. He drove it like he was driving Miss. Daisy but he got the car there and back in one piece and that is all he was asking for. 

“Yeah, no problem. What was up with you earlier by the way? Is it really such a big deal that I let you borrow the scout?” He asked and Adrian was tempted to slap him upside his head. Deran used the moment to steal a piece from his plate and take a step away.

“You are joking right? Deran you live and breath that car. I can dream of nightmares of what you would do to me if I did anything to it and it still wouldn’t be as bad as what you would actually do.”

Deran raised his eyebrows, clearly amused at his answer. He stepped back into Adrian’s space, closing him in against the counter. Adrian felt his hands wrap around his waist, brushing up against the skin under his shirt and Adrian had to bite back the urge to shiver. 

“I think you are being a little over dramatic, don’t you think?” He commented, brushing his nose up against Adrian’s neck. Adrian felt his eyes roll in the back of his head and wraps his arms around Deran’s shoulders and falling into him, finding his lips and kissing him, already feeling the intoxicating effects of the other man. 

Adrian hated when Deran didn’t play fair.

He watched as Deran pulls back and brushes Adrian’s hair away from his face. Giving him a soft smile and a quick squeeze around his waist. 

“Yes, the scout is important to me but so are you.”

Adrian didn’t know whether to melt into a puddle on the floor, combust into flames or take Deran into the room and show him just how important Deran was to him. 

He chose the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I have a hard time writing fluffy but I kept this short and simple and the fluff didn't get away from me.


	2. Stupid Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one messes with Adrian, not on Deran's watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Since you’re taking prompts now, how about a protective Deran in high school!

It is lunch time, which means that Adrian and Deran are going to be outside behind the gym because there was no way in hell they will go anywhere near the Cafeteria. 

Adrian tells Deran about the surf competition he missed that weekend while Deran nods along, rolling up the joint he snipped from Craig.

“Dude, the waves were sick. You should have seen the asshole, Kyle's face when he wipeout in the 2nd heat. It was so funny.”

He was surprised when Deran didn’t show up but he knew he was probably with his family. He knows not to ask him about it. Deran has been his friend since they were kids but as Adrian got older, he noticed Deran and his family weren’t like most but everytime he brought it up Deran would just close himself off, to the point Adrian just stopped trying. 

“Well he probably deserved it, that guy sucked.” Deran comments and finally lifts his head up to look at him.

“What about you? What did you place?”

“Second but I had this one really good ride. Felt pretty good about it.”

“Nice man.” 

He smiles as he feels Deran lightly hit him on the shoulder. Adrian feels his face heat up at the praise and turns away. Lately he has been doing that a lot around Deran and he is still trying to get his head around it. He has known he has been gay since he was 13 and watched Point Break but he hasn’t told anyone about it, especially Deran. His best friend was important to him and the thought of him not being there anymore was too scary to think about.

“You know, I will be right back. I forgot something in my locker.” Adrian says, needing to take a second to get away.

“Hurry back or I am going smoke this whole thing without you.” Deran tells him not even lifting his head away from the joint. Adrian chuckles as he makes his way inside. 

How does one deal with have a gay crisis and having a crush on their best friend?

He is just about near his locker when he hears “Dolan” 

He turns to see Kyle stomping his way over to him and he rolls his eyes. The last thing he wants to do deal with was this loser. 

“What do you want Kyle?”

He wasn’t expecting Kyle to throw him up against the locker and his vision goes bright for a second. 

“Fuck what is your problem?” He groans still trying to focus straight after his head hit the metal behind him. 

“You are my problem. You made me look like a fool yesterday.” Kyle yells in his face, his fist curling tighter in his shirt as he slams him into the locker again. Thankfully his head misses it this time. 

“Are you kidding me? This is about the competition. Dude you lost. Get over it.” Adrian yells back. He couldn’t believe this idiot. It is not his fault that Kyle has a horrible stance, bad technique, and everyone thought he was an asshole. 

“You think you are so cool, don’t you? You get good grades, winning surfing competitions..No no wait. It is because you think you are untouchable cause you hang out with a Cody?” 

He feels himself tense up with he mentions Deran. Every since he realized he might have a crush on the boy he is always scared of someone finding out his secret. He especially don’t need someone like Kyle figuring out as well. 

“He has nothing to do with this.” Adrian tells him, glaring at the other boy. He musters up his courage and with both of his hands he pushes Kyle off of him. 

“Do you know how dumb you look right now?” Pushing him again for good measure. 

“You better shut the fuck up Dolan.” Kyle says getting up in Adrian face. He had enough of this guy and uses his entire body to slam him into the lockers. He feels Kyle jam his elbow down into his back, dropping him to the ground. 

“Not so tough now huh?” Kyle spits at him, giving him a kick to the ribs. 

“You think Cody is gonna come and save your scrawny ass?”

Adrian watches as Kyle is just about to kick him again when they both hear a growl and next thing Kyle is on the ground with an angry blonde on top of him. 

“You bet I am you stupid fuck.” Deran says to his face before punching him in the face first with his right fist, then with his left. Adrian struggles to get to his feet as his ribs scream in protest as he watches Deran stand up and starts kicking Kyle. Yelling at him to never come near Adrian again. 

He knew he had to step in when he saw Deran getting ready to kick him in the face and pushes himself off the lockers to get his arms around his angry friend before he did something to get himself arrested. 

“Come on Deran. Lets go. He has had enough.” Adrian says, fighting through the pain, as he drags Deran away. 

Once they are out of sight, the blonde finally stops fighting him. He actually makes Adrian stop and lean against the walls of the abandoned hallway. 

“Fuck man are you okay?” 

He goes to lift Adrian’s shirt up but there is no way he could handle Deran touching his skin right now. He is angry, sore, and in pain. He doesn’t need to be horny and embarrassed as well. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not broken. Bruised if anything.”

“You should have let me kill him.” Deran growls, looking back the way they came. 

Adrian looks as Deran tries to bite down his anger and couldn’t help but flush at the thought of him getting so mad on behalf of him. How he protected him, not caring about what kind of trouble he would get into. 

He really needed to calm down. He releases a sigh and pulls at Deran’s shirt. 

“Come on Rambo. He won’t be able to piss straight for a while. I think it is safe to say he gets it.” He tells him, moving him towards the parking lot. There is no way they were going to stay at this place for the rest of the day. Might as well go and enjoy it at the beach. 

He struggles to get in the car and sees Deran looking at him with worried eyes. 

“Are you sure you are okay?”

He looks back at his best friend and gives him a smile. 

“I will be okay. Thanks to you.” 

He watches as Deran blushes and turns away quickly, trying to brush it off. It is moments like this where he remembers exactly why he is crushing on him. How can he not when he does things like that, protecting him from assholes like Kyle but then turning to this marshmallow when given a compliment. 

He laughs at the blonde boy and then holds out his hand. “Alright, you drive. I smoke that joint you rolled earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tagged it saying now we need a protective Adrian. If you want to see it as well, let me know or ask on Tumblr and you shall receive. I probably going to write it anyways. I loved writing them in their high school days.


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deran was far away from Oceanside, and far away from Smurf. There was no holding back anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: the first time Deran and Adrian had sex.

“So has it kicked in yet?”

Deran turns to look at Adrian on the other bed in their shared Bungalow in Belize. The blonde sitting at the edge of his bed while Adrian laid spread out on the other, staring up at the ceiling. 

It has been almost a week since Deran finally got the balls to man up, pack his bags, and walked out on Smurf. He knew Adrian and a few of their friends were down in Belize for a competition and when Smurf told him he couldn’t go, he decided fuck it. He talked the boys into staying a little bit longer and it has been a dream since then. 

“That depends. You talking about the weed?”

Adrian chuckles, throwing his head to Deran’s direction. He can tell Adrian was feeling the buzz with how slow and relaxed he was acting. It gave Deran time to take the other man in. His long legs, how his arms were already looking a little sunkissed. How his tank top was starting to ride up from being sandwiched between his back and the bed, drawing attention to the sliver of hair going down the surfer boy’s stomach, running away into his board shorts. 

“DERAN!”

Deran shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks up to see Adrian smirking at him.

“What did you say?”

“Never mind man.”

Adrian turns away and Deran’s eyes run down the brunette’s neck. Watches as the muscles move as Adrian stretched out. He can feel himself getting hard and tries to push it away.

He has known for a while that he has been attracted to the other man and seeing him being laid out on the bed like a snack was like the beginning of every wet dream. Deran thinks back to how the fear of being discovered was always so heavy back home, it helps claw back that desire feeling that wanted to come out.

His attention is drawn out when he sees Adrian making his way over to him with a smirk on his face and crawls into his lap, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck. 

When he starts leaning in, Deran tenses up. “What are you doing?”

“What you have never been able to do.” He answers leaning closer into him again.

“I am making a move.”

Before Deran can process what he said, Adrian kisses him with full force, his hands bringing Deran as close to him as possible. For a split second Deran is frozen and scared before he remembers they aren’t in Oceanside anymore. They are far away from home and from Smurf and Deran just lets go. 

He starts kissing Adrian, putting everything he has been holding back. Wrapping one arm around Adrian’s waist while his other cups around Adrian’s neck, trying to gain control. Adrian pulls back, his mouth open and panting.

He hears Adrian’s mutter something before Deran dives in pushing his tongue pass his lips wanting to taste the other man that he has been craving for years. He feels Adrian run his hands up into his hair and then pain as he pulls Deran’s hair.

Now the Deran has had a taste all he could think of was he needed more and more. He moves and cups Adrian’s thighs holding him tight and using his strength to lift them both up and drops Adrian onto his bed, spreading him out like earlier. 

He can see Adrian’s gaze on him, can tell he is hungry for more as well. In a frenzy both men are taking off their clothes off, desperately trying to get their hands on the other. Deran looks at Adrian, naked and pliant, under him and moans at the sight before going back in and kissing him. Biting at his lip before moving down his cheek, his ear, his neck. Adrian is a moaning mess under him, his hands moving everywhere they can reach, till finally reaching between them, taking Deran in his hands. He strokes him with just the right amount of tightness and Deran has to close his eyes and bite his lip to stop from coming too soon. 

“Shit wait.” He pants out, grabbing Adrian’s hand to stop him. Adrian kisses his cheek before taking his ear into his mouth, giving it suck. 

“Your turn Cody. Make a move and fuck me.” Adrian says into his ear and Deran pulls back looking at his friend.

“Are you serious?” He couldn’t help but ask. As much as Deran has always thought of doing this with Adrian, it still shook him to the core being asked by him.

Adrian pushes him off and walks to his bag and Deran uses the moment to drink him in, caught off when Adrian throws the lube at him. 

“You think you are up for the challenge?” 

Looking at Adrian standing there, smirking at him while he rubs himself hard. Deran remembers exactly why he feels so strongly for his best friend. Because he knows him better than anyone else and he is also sexy as fuck. 

Deran growls as he grabs Adrian’s hand and pulling him down on the bed, wiping that smirk off his face with a seal of his lips. 

“You’re on Dolan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what I love the most about Deran and Adrian their relationship is strongly based around friendship as well. Also referencing to Episode 5 of Season 1, it sounds like they didn't actually get together until Belize, where "it just happened."


	4. Craig Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deran and Adrian through the eyes of Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic centering around the many moments Craig caught or almost caught Deran and Adrian giving each other heart eyes, would be so funny. Him trying to broach the topic every now and again, to let Deran know it’s cool, but not knowing how.
> 
> Shout of to my betas @Heather_Night and @Allthehearteyes

The first time Craig meets Adrian is when Deran drags him to the beach to see his new friend from  
school. He remembers Deran busting into his room throwing him off from his video game, said there was this new kid who was so cool and he knew how to surf.

“Craig can you take me to the beach this Saturday? Me and Adrian want to go surfing.”

Craig bites down the urge to roll his eyes and say no because as he looks at his baby brother he sees the biggest smile on his face, one that Deran rarely shows and he couldn’t find it in him to turn him down. 

Walking down to the beach, he sees this scrawny freckled kid waiting for them on the sand with his board, practically bouncing on his feet waiting for them. 

“Craig this is Adrian. Adrian this is my brother Craig. He’s cool.” 

Craig watches as Deran crosses his arms over his chest, trying to remain nonchalant but he knew his brother well enough to know he was nervous. He would run his hand through his hair and his eyes would go back and forth between Craig, Adrian and the ground. 

Adrian looks up at Craig and gives him a shy smile. 

“Nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing Deran.” 

Craig raises his eyebrows at the kid’s manners. It is unusual to see considering the people that make their way into the Cody boys lives but Adrian is something completely different. Adrian’s eyes move back and forth from him to Deran unsure of what to say or do. Craig looks back at Deran and catches him smiling at the other boy and wonders what has got his kid brother so happy?

He turns back to the new boy and answers. “No big deal. Deran says you know how to surf, wanna show us what you got?”

Adrian smiles brightly and nods his head. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

Both Deran and Adrian laughs as they grab their boards, running into the water leaving Craig there standing there confused and amused. 

~*~*~*~

Since that day, Deran and Adrian are practically inseparable. Craig loves it because it drives the guys crazy. It is sort of refreshing to see the two boys together, always having fun, playing around, trying to one up each other, laughing and causing mischief to everyone around them, even Craig. Those two are thick as thieves, which is nice to know his baby brother has someone like that. Someone that he trusts that much. 

He remembers one time when he caught them in his room and the look on their faces. Adrian looked like he had seen a ghost and while Deran tried to remain cool, buffing his shoulders up and stepping between him and Adrian, he could see some fear in his eyes. It diminishes any anger he felt after that. Growing up in Smurf’s house, they learned there were many things to fear but he never wants himself to be one of them. 

Later than night he thinks back to that morning and how protective Deran was of Adrian and it made Craig realized it wasn’t the first time he was. 

He remembers there was one night Baz and Julia were bagging on Adrian after a night of drinking and smoking whatever crap Julia got that day, saying how Adrian was a pansy, how they didn’t know why Deran was hanging out with him. 

Deran shot out of his seat and screamed “Shut the fuck up Baz, don’t talk about him like that.”

“Or what? What is baby boy going to do to me?” Baz says standing up from his spot and getting into Deran’s face. That night all Craig could think was how Baz was being an idiot thinking he was a hot shot for challenging a kid but now he tried to remember how Deran acted. He remembers seeing him curling his fist, anger boiling up in him but he remained still until Smurf walked in to break it up. 

“That’s enough Baz.”

“Of course, here comes Smurf to the rescue. It’s not my fault he didn’t like what I had to say about his boyfriend.” Baz says rolling his eyes and going back to the couch. 

Craig spotted that exact moment Deran was about to charge at the older man and Craig jumped up putting his arm around his chest to drag him out of the room.

“Baz you are such an asshole.” He threw out as Deran struggled in his arms. 

He brought Deran to his room and made him sit on the bed. He watched as Deran pulled his knees up to his chest to attempt to hide his face but it was too late. Craig already saw the tears. 

Back then he just thought Deran was embarrassed but now he thinks there might have been more to it. He knows Deran cares about Adrian but now he wonders to what extent. 

The next morning he sees Deran sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast and sits down next to him. 

“Hey, What’s up?” he mutters around a mouth full of cereal. 

Craig stays quiet, not sure how to ask Deran about Adrian but Deran must have read it wrong because he jumps up from his seat with panic.

“Look if this is about yesterday I am sorry alright. I just wanted to show Adrian something, it was all my idea.”

“No I know that man. I am not mad.” He tries to comfort his brother, putting his hand on his shoulder and bringing him close. “Look you know I would never hurt you right?’

Deran retracts back, his eyes looking anywhere but at Craig. He nods his head but Craig could tell this was not a conversation he did not want to have with Craig. He sighs out and tries to lighten the mood by ruffling his hair. 

“Come bro lighten up. Besides you gotta get dressed if you want to make your competition.” 

Deran seems to brush away the awkward moment once surfing is mention and smiles up at Craig before moving to his room. 

“Wait, put your fucking dish away!”

~*~*~

Time passes and Craig can’t help but notice little moments between Deran and Adrian. It is mostly at the beach because these two boys were basically fish, but turns out they were fish that could really surf. They were always placing high in competitions that happened around southern California, really making a name for themselves. Craig pretty much became Deran’s designated driver but he didn’t mind. He was happy that Deran was finding something outside of the family, no matter how jealous he was deep down. There were a few times Adrian would catch a ride with them and when he does Deran would always hop in the back with him, telling him about something he watched or something he did. Later as they grew they would even bust out a joint on the way there. Deran always said it helped with the nerves.

“What do you have to be nervous about? You are gonna kill it, like always.” Adrian tells him one day looking over to the blonde boy with that innocent smile that Craig always associates with him. 

Deran smirks and gives Adrian a wink while taking a drag from the joint. Craig glances in the rearview mirror to watch the two teenagers pass the joint back and forth, noticing they would look at each other for a second before looking back out the window, how their hands would drag across the other while they pass the drug over. This was getting way out of Craig’s depth. 

“Alright, my turn. Give me some of that shit.” Craig interrupts them bringing his hand back to snatch the joint. He hears Adrian chuckling quietly behind his hand, looking out the window trying to be subtle. Deran was trying to do the same but he keeps looking over to Adrian, a smile slightly appearing before turning away. 

Later that day, the competition is going good. Deran scores pretty high on his first heat making it to the second round. Instead of sitting with the other boys up in the tent, he sits next to Craig watching Adrian surf his heat. Craig finds himself looking over to Deran as he watches Adrian surf, he lights up everytime Adrian lands his trick, or makes little comments about what Adrian has to do, taking little notes. 

“He seems to be in the zone.” Craig comments, wanting to see how Deran will react. 

“Yeah he is doing pretty good especially with that little shit, Danny, dropping in on his waves.” He comments, never taking his eyes off the water. 

“You guys are close huh?” Craig starts, keeping his focus on the sand around his feet.

“Yeah, so what’s your point?” Deran asks finally looking at Craig.

“It’s just you know Adrian he is cool and if you know you and” Craig mumbles out clearly ruining any chance of him getting this out right.

“Craig what are you trying to say?” Deran looks at him with a raised eyebrow, irritation and panic flashed in his eyes and in the end, Craig shakes his head and clears his throat. 

“Never mind, I think I am just having a bad trip.”

He can see Deran wanting to ask something but doesn’t say anything. They both hear the horn to signal the end of the heat and whatever tension that was there disappears.

“Hey I thought I saw someone who I know has a good hook up. I will catch you after alright.” Craig says, hitting Deran in the arm and standing up. He needed to clear his head for a second and he saw Renn earlier. She definitely knows how to clear his head. 

~*~*~*~

After that day on the beach, Craig tries to avoid ever bringing it up with Deran, even though he noticed the glances happen a lot more, the touching that tries to be as casual or subtle as possible. He wonders if they even notice they are doing it. 

As the next few years go by, Smurf starts putting Deran to work more. Instead of just sending him to collect rents or little side jobs, she starts giving him bigger roles during the heist. A couple of times she has him working the front end, dragging the crowd away, playing the employee role that has to explain the delays. At first he can tell Baz or Pope bites their tongues, wanting to put their two cents in on why Deran shouldn’t but with one look from Smurf they shut their mouths. 

It just made Deran fight harder to prove he was good enough for the older boys. The more he did it the more closed off he became. He noticed whenever things got bad at the house, Deran would leave for the night and when he came back the next morning he would be calmer. Although Craig has never had proof, a part of him knew he was going over to Adrian. 

It wasn’t until a few months later, he got his answer. One of the jobs had a slight problem resulting with a bloody security guard, and Deran with a headache and a split lip. Everyone was on edge after that, Deran most of all. He could tell Smurf wanted to coddle him and was confused when he would brush her off. Craig heard about a beach party down by the pier and decided to drag Deran with him. Get him out of the house and relax. When they got there, the sun was already down and the party well on it’s way.

“Hey look, there is Adrian.” Craig points out to the taller boy talking to some of their friends. He must have heard them because he turns their way. At first he throws a smile but then a second later his eyebrows scrunch down and he makes his way over.

“Hey guys, where have you been? I have been calling.” He says when he gets to them. 

“Sorry, I’ve been busy.” Deran mutters, hugging his arms around himself. 

Adrian bites his lips, wanting to say something else but instead nods his head towards Deran’s face. “What happened to you?”

Deran brings his finger up to his lip and flinches at the touch but shrugs it off. “Fucking Pope. We were playing around in the pool and he socked me out of nowhere.”

Craig could immediately tell Adrian didn’t see through the lie and decides to intervene. “Yeah and he has been a little bitch since. Do you think you can take him off my hands and cheer him up?”

Adrian, at first, stays quiet. His own arms crossed over his chest, looking like he doesn’t believe a word they are saying, but in the end, lets a soft chuckle and shakes his head. He drops his arms and grabs on to Deran’s shirt pulling him away. “Yeah sure I will see what I can do.”

After being there for a couple of hours, Craig has had endless drinks handed to him, excellent drugs to make him forget about all the shit going on and enjoys his high. It wasn’t till he wander off to find a spot to take a leak when he comes across Deran and Adrian sitting in the dark, hidden away from the crowd passing a joint back and forth between them. 

“I was worried when you didn’t come over last night.” He hears Adrian tell Deran, passing the joint and pulling his jacket closer into him. 

“Sorry about that, last night just sucked so bad. By the time I was free it was so late. I figured you would be sleeping already.” Deran says before taking a long inhale. 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Adrian shoots back. He watches as Deran and Adrian stare at each other, not saying a word but yet having a complete conversation of their own. 

“Look I know you won’t tell me, just be careful alright.” Adrian confesses. His voice so soft, laced with fear and concerns. It makes Craig wonder how many times they have had this talk. Smurf has drilled it into their heads, Family first. No outsiders. They know never to speak to anyone about what they do. 

He also knows, they are the worst kept secret in Oceanside. Everyone knows they do things although no one would admit it and no one would ask. Everyone just keeps their mouth closed and things move along. 

He looks back at the two and sees Deran now has his head on Adrian’s shoulder, both boys sitting there quietly. He watches as Adrian brings his hand to Deran’s head and brushes his hair back. Almost like how Smurf would do but yet this had a completely different feel to it. When Smurf did it, it always felt heavy and controlled. This looks light and caring. Like something they have done over and over again. 

He watches as Adrian calls out to Deran before bringing the joint up to his lips and blowing a big shot of smoke into the younger boy’s face. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Deran says laughing, his eyes watering from the smoke, but the smile never leaving his face. He goes to grab the joint when Adrian started coughing through his laugh. The same smile on his face. The weight that was there before completely gone. 

“Sorry, it just looked like you could use a smile.” he hears Adrian admit, his eyes never leaving Deran’s. He watches Deran struggle to keep his gaze before looking away. It was one thing he notices about Deran, he doesn’t like to look people in the eyes for too long. His eyes always glancing over or moving away. The stares even shorter depending on how thick the atmosphere is around him. 

“Yeah well, you are good at that.” Deran tells Adrian breaking Craig out of his thoughts. He sees Deran look up at Adrian and he thought he would see Deran embarrassed or closed off but instead he is smirking, almost challenging like. 

“Fucking right I am.” Adrian challenges back. 

This was the ‘Deran and Adrian’ Craig is used to. Completely comfortable with each, playful and relaxed but yet there was still something different, something Craig doesn’t think he is ready to get into it. 

“So what, you gonna come over tonight then?”

“Yeah.”

Craig walks away, shaking his head, trying to brush off everything he had just witnessed. He has always known how important Adrian is to his brother, even if Deran would never admit it, but watching them at the moment answered more questions then he ever thought he would need to know. 

Right now what Craig needed was a beer, a good amount of coke, and an awesome lay. 

~*~*~*~

It wasn’t until years later when Craig watches Adrian walk out, his head in his hands and Deran hot on his heels before turning away when he sees that Craig and Lena were there that he realizes he put it off for too long. 

It doesn’t take an idiot to notice that something is different. 

When Deran left for Belize and heard that Adrian was with him,he thought things were going to be different when they came back. That Deran and Adrian were actually going to be an ‘Deran and Adrian’ but instead the other boy came around less and less. Deran started getting snappier and anger all the time. 

Craig never knew how to approach the topic and ask Deran about Adrian. He always got tongue tied, it made him feel so awkward whenever he thought about it. It’s not that he can’t understand why Deran was gay or bisexual or whatever. It’s just that, he knows Adrian is important to Deran and if he is pushing him away because he thought Craig would hate him or something, that worries him.

He can’t speak for Pope or Baz. He is not even going to try for Smurf because he knows the answer to that. But all he wants is his baby brother to be happy. Adrian did that for a long time as his best friend and maybe more. All though Deran never admitted it, when Craig actually paid attention the answers were always there. 

Watching as Deran macks on some random girl after Adrian left, he thinks enough is enough. His brother is hurting his best friend and himself when he doesn’t need too and if he needs to hear Craig tell him what he probably has always been so scared to admit then he can do that for him. 

As he gets rid of the girl and all the other random people, watching Deran put up a front like he isn’t hurting, isn’t hiding, it finally made it very easy to say what needed to be said. 

“I don’t give a shit who have sex with, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot more angsty then when it started, hence when I realized I have a hard time writing fluff. I hope everyone is enjoying so far. 
> 
> More to come.


	5. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian is having a nice dream about the ocean when Deran wakes him up in the middle of the night because he is horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Some steamy sexy deran and Adrian please?

Adrian is having a really good dream, or at least he thinks he is. At first he is dreaming about the ocean, the heat from the sun, the burn in his eyes from the salt. Then suddenly the dream changes and he is washing up on the shore. He feels pressure running over his arms, feels movement on his back. He can feel the roughness of the sand on his hand, brushing across his shoulders, his neck. It reminds him of a very familiar feeling that a certain blonde surfer gives him, he also remembers falling asleep next to him. 

“I was sleeping.” He groans out without even opening his eyes. 

He hears Deran chuckling right by his ear before taking it into his mouth, drawing a moan out of him. Now that he was awake, he can feel Deran’s weight laid out on top of him as he runs his hands up and down his arms and back. 

“Why are you awake right now?” Adrian says turning over on to his back to face Deran who wraps his arms around him, pulling him even closer and kissing him senseless. 

“I’m horny.” He answers on Adrian’s lip. Adrian can’t help but laugh at his lover, kissing him back before pulling his head away. 

“So why I am awake?”

“I’m horny for you.” 

Deran didn’t let Adrian respond after that. He kisses him with pent up energy, pulling his body up against his. Adrian runs his hands over the muscles and hard body of the other man, deciding that since he is up he might as well enjoy it. 

As he kisses back he can feel his body starting to wake up. He can feel the familiar pull in his lower body as he starts to harden. He starts to rub up against Deran, hooking his legs around the other man’s and running his hands down until they are full of Deran’s ass. It is one of his favorite things about the other man, alongside his incredible body and many other things. 

He can feel himself heating up with pleasure and kisses Deran harder, seeking more. He throws his head back when Deran moves away from his lips and down his body. Laying a trail a kisses down his chest and stomach before taking him into his mouth. Adrian closes his eyes at the hot heat and holds onto the pillow underneath his head. 

He remembers where there was a time they both were just learning how to do this, eager to please the other. Now, Deran knows just how to use his mouth and bring him to the edge, like he knows how to breath. 

He can feel Deran using his hand to cover what his mouth isn’t touching while his other hand moves lower to fondle his balls. 

“Oh gosh Deran.” He moans. He can feel his body tightening up, wanting to hold on as long as possible but also wanting to explode. 

His hand seek out the blonde hair and once he finds what he is looking for, he grabs a handful and pulls, wanting some kind of leverage to hold on to. It only makes it worse when Deran moans around him. He feels Deran lightly tightens his hold on him and moves his hand faster as his sucks become stronger, wanting to bring Adrian closer and closer. 

He can feel himself ready to lose it but opens his eyes and pulls on Deran’s hair. As if Deran can read his mind, he lifts his eyes up to meet Adrian’s. Once he sees those fierce blue gaze looking at him, he lets go and explodes in Deran’s mouth who swallows him down; pump after pump. It was only a moment later he can feel Deran shoot out onto his leg. 

He stares up at the wall, his chest panting up and down while Deran makes his way back up to him, kissing him thoroughly. 

“You feel better now?” He chuckles out as Deran smiles brightly at him nodding his head. 

With one light peck, Deran lays down on him, laying his head into Adrian’s neck as Adrian runs his hand up and down his back. 

Adrian thinks back to dream Deran woke him up from, how he was dreaming of being in the water, and finds himself laughing. 

“You just brought brought wet dream to a whole new level.” 

Deran looks at him like he is crazy but a small charmed smile appearing on his face. “What are you talking about?”

Adrian looks back at him, feeling himself getting warm and soft from everything he is feeling right now being in Deran’s arms and shakes his head. 

“Never mind.” He tells him before cupping the back of the blonde man’s head and bringing him back into another kiss. Adrian thinks this is definitely better than any dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings have gone up. I have such a hard time writing anything remotely close to smut so I hope you all enjoy. If you have any prompts you would like to see, let me know.


	6. Unhappy Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the scene between Craig and Deran in the Finale of season 4 after Adrian left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wanna see Craig talking to Deran after he stayed. Craig can read his brother like a book. He knows his brother his hurting. Thanks

Since Deran walked up he hasn’t spoken one word. He will nod or shake his head but other then that he remains silent. 

Craig has never seen Deran like this before. So still and quiet. He can see, every now and then, he will rub at his face. He can tell Deran is crying but knows better than to call him out on it. 

“It was never going to be just until he got set up was it?” Craig asks, watching as Deran tenses up. The wind blowing in the dead of the night rings loud in his ears. Even without him saying anything he knows the answers. 

“So why didn’t you go?”

Deran flinches at the question and turns his head the other way. 

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does.”

“I don’t know. I saw the car and I just…. I couldn’t go.” He answers. His voice breaks at the end as he looks up towards the sky and closes his eyes. Craig watches as his face scrunches up like he is pain and feels his throat start to tighten up. 

“Deran” He whispers putting his hand on Deran’s shoulder. Deran brushes his hand off and stands up, stepping away from him. 

“Weren’t you the one asking me to stay anyways? Well I stayed. So why are you asking me all these questions? You should be happy?” He shouts.

“Happy?”

“Yeah happy.”

“Deran you are crying right now. Of course I’m not happy.” Craig shouts at him, crushed to think that his brother thinks that he would be happy when he was clearly hurting. 

Deran turns away, rubbing away the tears that he pointed out. He hates that this is the Deran he knows. The one that when he thinks he looks vulnerable or weak he gets mean and snaps at everybody. Even the people who are trying to help him. 

He isn’t stupid, he doesn’t know exactly when Deran and Adrian started but he knows the other man is important to his brother. Has been almost Deran’s entire life. He is someone that Deran always kept close to himself. The only reason he knew Adrian as well as he did is because Adrian grew up in the same haunting grounds as they did. Deran has never been good at showing any emotion besides anger and excitement, so if he is crying in front of someone, it is because he is so hurt he can’t put his walls up and it is clear to see why. 

He lets out a breath trying to figure out how to handle this situation. These past week Deran has been on edge, closed off, ready to fight or flee at any moment and he didn’t want to say anything that will make Deran run.

He grabs his brother’s arm and at first, he fights him, shaking his hand off but Craig tries again. Grabbing Deran’s collar and bringing him close. He still won’t look at him though, his eyes flying everywhere but at his face. 

“Deran man, If it really hurts this much then why did you stay?”

“I DON’T KNOW ALRIGHT CRAIG.” Deran snaps pushing at him. Not with force but with frustration. He tightens his hold, worried Deran will trying to run. 

Instead Deran deflates as he whispers “I don’t fucking know anymore.”

Whatever fight was in him vanishes. He pulls Deran close, hugging him tight in case he tries to fight again. Wanting to show his brother he wasn’t alone, whispering over and over again. “I’m sorry Deran. I’m sorry buddy.”

He knows Deran will never tell him why he stayed back. He couldn’t begin to think what was going through his brother’s head right now. 

He remembers how Deran was the first time Adrian broke off whatever it was they were doing. He was deep in denial, wanting to hide the hurt he felt. Trying to brush it off like it didn’t matter but he knew he was hurt at the time. But this time, he could see it is 10x worse. They were really getting somewhere, something Craig was envious off and now seeing him like this. He didn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to say or how to help him. He just holds on to him and tries the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves big brother Craig moments.


	7. Knock 3 times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has always had bad timing and a horrible habit of feeling right at home. This time he really should have considered knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a fic about Craig accidentally walking in on Deran and Adrian having sex? 🤗🙏🏻

It is one of those odd days for Craig where he couldn’t get a hold of anyone but there is nothing to do. He is craving to go to the beach and surf but he doesn’t want to go alone. 

He has tried Deran’s cell but he isn’t answering and when he stopped by the Drop the workers mentioned he hasn’t come in. 

Deran is the worst at answering his phone when you needed him and he knows first hand that most of the time Deran is just ignoring the call. It has gotten even worse since he picked up the bar.

He decides to stop at his place hoping to catch him there. 

As he got to the house he sees that the scout is parked where it usually is and as he walks up he can hear music playing inside. Thinking there isn’t any need to knock because someone is clearly home, he opens the door only to be met with his baby brother’s bare ass over an equally naked Adrian. The couple yell at the intrusion as they both try to cover up. 

It is too late to close his eyes but he does anyways as he groans out. “I really should have knocked.”

“You think?” Deran yells out, pulling his pants up forcefully. 

“Well if you didn’t want someone coming in, why did you keep your door unlocked?” Craig yells back trying to defend himself. 

“Because most people actually knock before entering a house that isn’t their own.” Adrian throws in as he wraps himself up with a random beach towel that was lying around. Thank god for their horrible cleaning habits. 

The Codys watch as the other man walks into the kitchen going into the fridge to grab a beer before Deran turns to glares at Craig.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering your phone.”

“That usually means something.” Deran replies and Craig can’t blame him. Don’t get him wrong this isn’t the first time he has seen Deran naked. Modesty is very limited in their house but it is never fun having to abruptly stop sex. 

“I’m sorry alright.”

“What do you want Craig?” Adrian asks as he is leaning up against their kitchen island, taking a sip of his beer. Deran moves to stand next to his boyfriend. 

“Look I was bored.I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come surfing.” He tells them. He does feel bad for barging in.

“Sure what the hell, at least one of us should be able to ‘come’ today.” Adrian smirks out only to be met with a light push from Deran. 

“Not funny.” He tells him, irritation dripping from his voice as he swipes Adrian’s beer to take a sip. 

“Just go Deran and take your brother with you.” 

Adrian leaves the room, heading to the bathroom. Craig turns to Deran after a silent awkward moment before clapping his hands.

“Well come on, you heard the man.”

Deran rolls his eyes before grabbing his keys. “Fine but you owe me.”


	8. Blindside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Deran and Adrian spend the day surfing until a random surfer blindsides Deran causing him to get hurt. Adrian doesn't like that. Deran doesn't like Adrian fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something with hurt Deran and a protective Adrian please? Love your writing ❤️

It is a hot sunny day in Oceanside with killer sets coming in from the north. Being the 16 year old teenagers that they are, there is no way Deran and Adrian were going to miss the chance to surf. It is probably one of the funniest surf sessions Adrian has probably had with the other boy. Both of them paddling out and dropping down into the barrel together, constantly challenging each other to who had the better ride. Deran, being the sore loser that he is, pushing Adrian off his board or tackling him into the water when he felt Adrian had the upper hand. 

Adrian felt like he could do this all day.

He is paddling out to catch a wave when random surfer flies in his path, cutting him off that he has to pull back at the last second. He looks over to the other man and thinks about how he has been seeing him do that for the past couple of hours. 

“Asshole” He mutters as he shakes his head and paddles back to where Deran is waiting. 

He can’t help but think that if that guy doesn’t watch out he is going to hurt somebody. He must have spoken too soon because 10 minutes later Deran goes to catch a wave and makes the drop nicely. Adrian cheers out to his friend, before he notices that same surfer coming in hot on his tail. He cuts Deran off, completely blindsiding him, and pushes him out of the way. He watches as Deran collides with his board before hitting the water.

He immediately paddles to Deran, who is already hanging from his board holding his head.

“Who was that asshole?” Deran asks, panting and squinting up at the bright sun. He can see red running down the side of his face and reaches out, moving Deran’s hand and his hair out of the way.

“Shit man you’re bleeding. Come on, let’s get you back to the car.”

He knows Deran doesn’t want too. He can see him thinking about it but in the end nods his head. Even Deran knows better than to mess with blood in the water and head injuries. 

_______

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Adrian asks as he stands by the car. Deran sits in the open door to the backseat pressing a beach towel to his forehead which is still slightly bleeding from where he hit the board. Luckily it isn’t bleeding as much as before. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” He grimaces. 

Adrian looks to the side and notices a few cars down he sees the man coming up from the beach and suddenly he just feels this hot pass of anger. Without looking at Deran he mutters “I’ll be right back.”

He finds himself storming over to the man who is completely oblivious of the furious teenager. He grabs the man’s shoulder forcing him around and throws his fist, meeting the stranger’s jaw. 

“What the fuck?” the man yells at Adrian, who with all his might, slams him into the side of his car.

“It’s not so fun being blindsided huh?” Adrian spits out. 

“What are you talking about you little punk?” He glares at the brunette, rubbing his jaw. 

“You have been an asshole all day, dropping in on everyone’s waves, cutting people off. You actually did hurt someone.”

“Whatever.” The man says pushing himself off his car attempting to walk away but Adrian wasn’t having it and pushes him back.

“Take your shit some place else.” 

The man finally had enough and pushes Adrian back into the car behind him but Adrian uses the metal behind him to propel him forward and throws his arm around the man’s neck pulling him into a headlock and throwing him down. 

All he could think about was seeing Deran falling, hitting his head and see blood running down his face. The same Deran who is always coming to his rescue and protecting him from guys who hurt him. 

He can feel himself punching the complete stranger, knows he is getting punched himself before he feels arms wrap around his waist and lift him off of the man. 

He turns to see that it is Deran lifting him and throwing him back before stepping up into the man who was taking a step towards him. 

Deran pushes him, pinning him against the hot car. “Listen here asshole. You messed with the wrong people. If you come around here again I will take you out into the ocean and you won’t make it back alive. Now take your shit and stay away.” Deran threatens.

Adrian watches as he stares down the man, who is taller than him, but with his attitude and strength that he is using to hold him, he looks ten feet tall. 

A beat later, Deran storms away and grabs Adrian by the arm, dragging him back to the car. 

“What were you thinking?” Deran yells at him as they get into the car, slamming their doors shut. 

“I was thinking that guy was the reason you almost sliced your head open.” He tells him, leaning against the side of the door as he touches his lip, pulling his hand back to find blood. 

Deran slams his hands down on the wheel before yelling out “I don’t need a protector Adrian.”

“I wasn’t being a protector. I was being a friend. You are welcome by the way asshole.”

“You can’t do that.” Deran yells at him and Adrian doesn’t understand why he is getting so mad.

“So what you can start fights but I can’t?” He throws back, glaring at the blonde. Adrian isn’t some little bitch who needs to be taken care of. He knows how to take care of himself and he stands up for his friends. Deran especially. If he couldn’t appreciate that well then fuck him. 

“No! Don’t you get it Adrian? I can’t see you get hurt.” He tells him, desperation dripped from his every word.

“Well I can’t see you get hurt either.” Adrian yells back and silence falls upon them. Both of them stare at the other, both panting from the emotions that were bursting between them a moment ago. 

Adrian can see where Deran is coming from. With how many times Deran has come to his rescue he knows he cares about Adrian. But it is the exact same reason Adrian did what he did. Because he cares about Deran as well. 

Deran sighs out as he leans his arm over the wheel, biting at his nails.

Adrian can see he is still bleeding and finds the towel that he was using, throwing it at his face. “You’re still bleeding.”

Deran laughs snapping the towel at Adrian lightly. “So are you.”

Adrian remembers his lip and brings his hand to his mouth, winching at the sting that greets him. He grabs his wetsuit that was hanging over the back seat and brings it the wound. The coldness of the suit and the salt from the ocean giving him both a stinging sensation as well as relief. 

“Let’s just get out of here.” He says through the cloth and sees Deran nod his head.

While he turns the car on, he looks over to Adrian, worry still etched on his face as well as what Adrian thinks is ... acceptance. 

“Thank you.”

Adrian doesn’t say anything. He knows that is something Deran doesn’t say very often. He hates how his family has made Deran believe that loyalty beyond family is some kind of weakness but for Deran to say to it him right now means something. Something that brings a smile to Adrian’s face. Thankfully the wetsuit hides it and he nods his head.

He doesn’t say it, knowing it will just make Deran uncomfortable but he can’t help but think _ ‘I will always protect you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it.


	9. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was early when Deran wakes up, the colors shining through the window telling him the sun is just about to come up. He tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes when he looks down, taking in his lack of clothes, the events of last night coming back to him. He turns his head and sees Adrian, just as naked, laying there on his side, his hands pillowing his head. Deran softly turns to face the other boy and just stares as he thinks back to the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- the morning after their first time together? 
> 
> Follow up from Chapter 3 (Their first time)

It was early when Deran wakes up, the colors shining through the window telling him the sun is just about to come up. He tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes when he looks down, taking in his lack of clothes, the events of last night coming back to him. He turns his head and sees Adrian, just as naked, laying there on his side, his hands pillowing his head. Deran softly turns to face the other boy and just stares as he thinks back to the night before. 

_They both are lying on their backs, sweat covering their bodies as they try to catch their breath. Deran doesn’t know what to do next. Sure he has had sex, but with girls and definitely not his best friend. He never thought he would ever do something like this and he doesn’t want to ruin it._

_Adrian’s chuckle breaks him out of his thoughts as he feels his hand lightly slap him on his chest. He turns to his friend and sees a soft smile on his face as he continues to stare at the ceiling, laughing quietly. _

_“Well that just happen.” He comments, finally turning his head to Deran. _

_Deran nods his head. He notices a drip of sweat falling from Adrian’s forehead and before he even thinks about it he cups Adrian’s cheek and wipes the sweat away. Adrian stills at the movement before staring at Deran, uncertainty beginning to make its way on to his face. _

_Deran feels an uneasiness at the look on his friend’s face and moves to kiss him wanting to do anything he could to remove it. He feels Adrian starts to relax and kiss him back. He sinks into the feeling of kissing the other man. The same man that haunts his dreams behind closed doors, to scared to admit that he likes him as more than a friend, that he needs him as more than a friend. _

_Adrian lets a sigh out that Deran can feel flow into his mouth and watches as Adrian moves back but only by an inch. “I’m tired.”_

_Deran finds himself laughing softly as he runs a hand through Adrian’s hair pushing the sweaty bangs off the other man’s face. _

_“You always get tired after you smoke.” _

_Adrian slaps Deran in the chest, his eyes barely open but gives him a little smile. “Shut up.” _

_“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” _

“Hey, you’re up.” He hears Adrian whisper and focuses to see Adrian blinking up at him, barely awake. 

He nods his head as he copies Adrian’s position and lays his head on his arm underneath him, keeping one arm open as he runs his fingers up and down Adrian’s chest. 

Adrian looks at his hand, watching it before turning back to Deran looking more awake as he stares at him. 

“What are you thinking?” He asks softly that Deran almost misses it. 

“I’m not.” He answers truthfully. He feels like he should be worrying that he just had sex with a guy or even worst, just had sex with his best friend who he has feelings for but right now all he could think of was his lips. 

“Can I do something?” He asks the other blue eyed boy as he runs his thumb over Adrian’s bottom lip. Adrian gives him a nod and that is all the approval Deran needs to slowly move over to the other man and take his lips into a kiss. He cups the back of his head as he kisses him harder, wanting to see where this goes when Adrian pushes him away laughing.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” Deran groans, irritation dripping from his voice. 

“Sorry dude but your morning breath is jacked.” He laughs out harder and Deran rolls his eyes. 

“Are you kidding me?” He mumbled as he pushes him off the bed and then tries to push his hard on away. He turns quickly though when he hears Adrian groan with what sounds like pain.

He leans over the bed and looks at Adrian who is still smiling but winching as he moves his lower half.

“Note of advice from someone who had your dick in their ass last night, might not be a good idea to push them off the bed.” He tells him and Deran flinches.

“Sorry man. Didn’t think about that.” He admits moving closer and putting his feet on the floor next to Adrian and sitting at the edge looking down at him.

“Anything I can do to help?” He offers. This is all still new to him. He was worried about hurting Adrian last night and didn’t even think about how he would feel the morning after. 

Adrian nods and lifts his hand. “Help me up.”

He pulls the other man up to his feet and they stand their chest to chest. “Warm water helps. Want to take a shower with me?”

Adrian smirks as he pinches Deran’s hip before making his way towards the bathroom. Deran feels a smile come on to his face as he realizes nothing changed from last night. Adrian is still his best friend, the same guy who is still sexy as fuck, still the awesome surfer who he will never admit is better than him, and who is constantly busting his ass. 

He has to remember he is far away from Oceanside and the likes of Smurf. He won’t fight was is about to happen while he is here. He is just going to let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are probably going to be coming in slower but hopefully they are still enjoyable for everybody.


	10. Blue (Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deran has always known the world as black and white and never believed he would meet his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You only see in black and white until you have physical contact with your soulmate.

13 year old Deran has only seen the world in black and white. It is what he is used to, what he has always known and figured he will always know. He sees his brothers growing older and older and he is pretty sure they haven’t met anyone that gave them the gift of color. That’s how Craig describes it. 

Craig swears he saw colors one time, just for a split second but that was when he was tripping on some acid or coke or something. Deran wouldn’t know the difference. He has never wanted to try it. He can’t help but notice since then Craig was starting to use drugs more and more. Deran thinks it is because he wants to see the colors again. 

Deran doesn’t really believe in it though. Doesn’t have any hope in trying to find a _‘soulmate’_ so he can see colors. There are a billion people in the world and Deran has never even left Oceanside. He is not even going to bother. He just going to be a regular kid. Surf, eat, and sleep. And hopefully maybe Smurf will finally let him in on their jobs. 

One day he follows Craig around when Smurf throws Craig on rent duty and Deran is bored at home. He can tell Craig is irritated probably from both having to collect rent and having to watch Deran but he really just wanted to get out of the house. After their last building they take a quick pit stop at a nearby convenience store to grab some snacks when he notices Craig starting to talk to a girl and decides to wander around. He doesn’t see what is so appealing about girls, he guesses they are alright looking but their voices kind of irritate him and he just never seems to want it like Craig does. All he can really think about is surfing actually.

If there is one thing Deran would want if he ever met his soulmate is to see the ocean. He loved the water. Everything about it, swimming, surfing, and just wading in it. So he always wondered what it is actually supposed to look like. He has learned what color it is supposed to be from school but right now it is just an ugly plain color. 

He sees a boy his age making his way down the aisle, hands deep in his pockets as he gazes at the random items on the self. He feels like he has seen him around before but shrugs it away. He turns back to the magazines in front of him and sees a new surfing magazine and grabs it, hoping into talking Craig into getting it for him. But when he turns to find Craig, he slams into a hard body followed by a deep grunt. Deran was going to bend down to grab the magazine that dropped when a heavy thick pain slams down on his head. He closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath and breathe through the pain when it suddenly it vanishes. He opens his eyes and he almost closes them again because he must be dreaming. Nothing is black and white. There are….. Colors. Everywhere. 

“What the hell?” He mumbles still looking around. 

“Hey you dropped this.” He hears from his side and turns to see the boy from earlier holding out the magazine he had. He looks around to see if there was anyone else in the aisle but he is pretty sure him and the boy are the only one. 

“Thanks.” He whispers, grabbing the magazine with shaking hands. 

“Were you-” He started but doesn’t finish as he stares at the boy in front of him. The colors that now fill in his look. The grey sweatshirt, red shorts, brown hair but he can’t help but notice his eyes the most. That color, he is pretty sure is suppose to be blue, he can feel it. His eyes bright and soft as he smiles at Deran.

Deran doesn’t know what to think. From thinking he would always live in black and white to all of a sudden seeing a world of colors, on top of that because of a boy. His soulmate is a boy? He looks back at him and does admit, he is cute. He can still feel his head slightly pounding and he really has to try to wrap his head around this.

“Adrian there you are. Come on we gotta go.” Some random girl says, coming around from behind Deran and grabbing the other boy’s arm pulling him away. He tries to fight her, telling her to wait and slips his arms around from her hold.

“What’s your name?” He asks him and Deran looks back at the girl, her arms crossed her chest impatiently waiting for the boy named Adrian. The boy with the soft blue eyes.

“Deran.” He answers looking back at him. 

“Hope to see you around Deran.” He says giving him one more smile before turning back to the girl and walking away. 

As scary as all this new development is, he finds himself smiling as he watches the boy walk away. The boy that completely changed his whole world in a blink of an eye, the boy with the clearest blue eyes that reminds Deran of the water, the boy named Adrian. 

“What are you smiling at?” Craig asks him, coming up from behind him. Deran tries to shake away everything he is feeling. Confusion, fear, uncertainty, excitement, happiness. He closes off his face as he turns back to his older brother. 

“Can you buy this for me?” He says slapping the magazine into Craig’s chest. Craig rolls his eyes at him but holds the magazine out and nods his head.  
“Yeah sure buddy. You grab some shit to eat?” 

“No I was waiting for you to crash and burn with that girl.” He tells him, throwing a smirk at his older brother as he starts to walk away.  
“Yeah right. She was eating on the palm of my hand. I even got digits.” Craig defends himself and Deran finds himself laughing at him, mockingly clapping his hands.  
“Whatever you little shit. Let’s just get some food and then head home.”

Blue eyes flash in his mind and he takes a pause, grabbing Craig’s shirt. “Wait. Can we go to the beach first? Please. I don’t want to head home yet.”  
He has to stop himself from jumping up in glee when Craig agrees but excitement is running through Deran’s body. He is finally going to get to see the ocean in the color it is supposed to be. All thanks to a boy named Adrian.


End file.
